All I Really Wanted
by Lillywarrior
Summary: What happens when Draco confesses his love to Hermione? Does it do well? My first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

All I Really Wanted

A/N- This is my first fanfic, and I really like the idea of Draco and Hermione, so I wanted to write this. Don't be afraid to criticize, as long as you're not too mean. I really want to be a writer, so thanks for reading this. Now! On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Harry! Honestly, I can go to Diagon Ally on my own." Hermione sighed, knowing Harry had been nice to her, and never left her side after she had left Ron. She didn't care he was with another anymore anyway. Lavender was good for him. She grabbed her purple, ever-expanding, beaded bag. She walked down as Harry was protesting, silencing him with a look and he apparated. She son folowed suit after tucking her keys and cell phone in her purse, putting on her coat.<p>

She headed into her favorite store, Flourish and Blotts. She walked into the muggle books area and picked out a few books she wanted to read. With her large stack of books, she started walking into the other areas. "Watch where you're going!" She heard a voice snarl as she fell to the ground, dropping the books all around her.

"Why don't you, dragon breath?" She asked, surprised as he offered her his hand. She took it, and he helped her up.

"It's your fault you read too much, mudblood." Draco laughed, hugging her tightly. "I was hoping you would be here, actually..." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"Excuse me Dragon Breath?" She asked, glaring at the platinum blond in front of her. Hermione coughed as she was hugged tighter. "Okay, what?" She asked, pushing him away from her. He was still smiling at her, his silver blue eyes shining.

"Hermione, Mudblood, I really miss you, and think we should be friends.

"Funny, Malfoy. You don't have a chance." She started picking up her books, taking the one's the former Slytherin gave her. "I really don't care. You tormented me every day. Why should I believe what you say now?" She spat, walking away as she hearn him say wait.

"Hermione, I... I love you." He told her, walking after her, but she turned, eyes full of tears.

"How can you say that? Oh, I get it, you know what happened with me and Ron, and you think this is funny, huh?" She asked him, voice raised and annoyed. She saw him open his mouth and she turned. She put the right amount of money on the counter and apperated to her town home on the outskirts of Britain. Sinking down on the couch, she started crying.

* * *

><p>So, please rate and review, let me know what you think, and if I should continue.<p>

Thanks, Lilly =^,^=


	2. Chapter 2 I know what I'm doing

Chapter Two

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! or happy Hanukkah, if you celebrate either of those. So, this is my early present

for you guys. So, go ahead and read!

December 24, 2011

* * *

><p>Hermione walked around her room. She had been shut in her home, only going out to get food. She wanted to avoid everyone. No one knew what was wrong, and she refused to tell. Harry had been the most persistent. Until today, her phone had gone off every half hour. Now, she was enjoying the peace she was getting. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door.<p>

Now, Hermione was wearing her pajamas, and her curly hair was very tangled. She had taken quite a few baths in the last three days. Just getting it straight that Hermione did not look her best, or at least in her eyes ;)

She opened the door, and her eyes met silver blue ones.

"How the hell did you find me?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and horrified. The former Slytherin just smiled and looked at her face.

"Now now Granger, Harry is not the only one who wants to make sure you are happy. He might be your best friend, but Weasel broke your heart, and to me, that is unacceptable."

"Yeah right. Why should I believe you? You called me a mudblood and just tormented me for years. You don't love me. It's all a lie." She said, tears falling once more. She closed the door and heard him yell something like "I'm not going anywhere." and she sat on her couch.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into her living room from a shower, ready to go out with friends. She had her makeup on and her hair was straightened. She was wearing a black floofy skirt, a white long sleeve fancy blouse, cheetah print stockings, and lace-up black ankle boots. Walking out, she was the platinum blond boy waiting for her.<p>

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't going to leave." She heard him say and she shook her head. "Just give me a chance." and he stood up, giving her a once over and a thumbs-up. "You looked better be-"

"Just shut up before you make this worse." She said, grabbing his hand, which he laced their fingers together in promptly. he smiled, knowing this must be hard for her. "One chance. That's all you get. Tomorrow, on Christmas." Hermione said, seeing him nod. "and I need to go. Girl's night." She let go of his hand and stepped into the elevator. Once it was closed, she apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, walking in and going to the bar, where Luna and Ginny were waiting for her.

"You look great." Ginny said, smiling.

"The nargles seem unhappy..." Luna said in her very whimsical voice. Hermione smiled and nodded at her, not caring to argue with her friend.

* * *

><p>After the first few drinks, Ginny sighed and Hermione looked at her, feeling hurt. "You need to go home." She heard her friend say, and she got up. Sighing, she walked out, stumbling into the arms of another.<p>

"Granger, don't you think you should lay off the drinks?" The rescuer sighed, laughter in his voice. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi Draco." She giggled, and he smiled. he knew she wouldn't remember this, or might not like the fact she acted this way.

"You are so drunk." He laughed, standing her up and walking to the door with her. He apparated to her complex, the two town houses that were connected.

"No. I'm not _that _drunk..." She sighed, she would know exactly what happened this night, but would use the amount she drank as an excuse. Once in her house, she looked at him, kissing his lips softly. She felt him kiss back and smiled as they walked into her house, closing the door behind her, their lips still connected. They fell onto the couch and he smiled.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered, knowing she was falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Where should their date be? Comment with your answer, and thanks. If you're wondering, Hermione knew what she was doing, and didn't drink

that much. When she kissed him, she wanted to. Also, next chapter, he won't be there. Guess what he's getting her for Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3 Friends to the rescue

Hermione sighed and looked at her outfit, with all her clothes scattered around her flat. She didn't dare go into her bathroom, knowing there was lots of makeup on her counters, like her drawers and cabinets had barfed out every content. She couldn't decide whether or not to straighten her hair, or just to take her unusually bush hair. It had calmed over the years, and was glossy and had a shine to it, but today it was worse then normal. With a scowl, she walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into her kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove. She walked into her bathroom off the kitchen and looked in the mirror. It was Christmas, and she had been invited to the Burrow for the day, but she turned Molly down nicely. It felt odd to be spending a holiday with her enemy, even if she had kissed him the other night…

Sighing, she closed her eyes and sank down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked at her house, hitting her head against the counter as she moved her head pack. Hermione got up slowly, trying not to cry. She was still in her sweats and a shirt. Her hair was a mess, and She didn't know what to do anymore with her life. She was going with Draco on the date, but she thought that maybe… Just maybe she should have told him in the next couple of days. Not on Christmas. She could have spent it with Ginny and Harry, or someone else. She wasn't ready for this.

"Hermione!" A voice sounded from her room and she jumped.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help. You aren't doing a very good job."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, silly."

"What?" She cried, jumping up and running to her room, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, Draco owled Harry, and he told me to help."

"For the love of Merlin!"

"Oh Hermione, you know you need the help."

She had to admit she did, she wasn't like her friend in the way of fashion. She just went out in jeans and a t-shirt, not in nice clothing, and she rarely wore make-up.

"Fine Ginny. You can help."

"Yay! It's a good thing too, you really need it." Ginny looked distastefully at the piles of clothing that were on her floor and bed.

"Well, thank you oh so very much." She said, sarcasm laced with her voice.

Soon, Ginny was going around the room, her wand waving while Hermione stood there, letting her friend put together outfits and put them up to her body.

Finally, she was ready, her hair was now up in a bun, strands framing her face and her eyelids dusted over with a light pink shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a light purple dress, the silk material hugged her body and fell to her knees.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Welcome, what would you do without me?"

"Walk around in sweats."

"That's true…"

A knock at the door sent Ginny to the Burrow, and Hermione was down the stairs in a flash. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hello, Draco."

Hello, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4- A Christmas Surprise

A knock at the door sent Ginny to the Burrow, and Hermione was down the stairs in a flash. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, beautiful."

A blush spread across her face and she looked up at him, his blue-silver eyes taking her in.

"You look magnificent. Someone did a great job enhancing your already beautiful features." He took her face in his hand and she smiled, but pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." She smiled and took his hand, ready to go. "Let's go. Where do you plan of whisking me away to?"

"Now my Princess, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Please? You can get a kiss!"

"Hmmm… now that is a very tempting offer but… No."

"Fine. Let's go then."

And suddenly they were gone, and she was nervous, more then she had ever been, and she didn't know what to do. "You can open your eyes."

She did, and was greeted by a beautiful scene. A large lake shimmered under a weeping willow. Stars dotted the steadily rippling surface, fireflies dancing around her, around everything. Then she really took a look at Draco.

He was wearing a nice tux, a silver and green tie adorning his neck, though that didn't surprise her. His platinum blonde hair was slightly disheveled but looked great, nice. He caught her looking and she blushed, averting her eyes quickly.

"See something you like?" he chuckled, and she shrugged.

"Just an average boy." she said nonchalantly, a teasing gleam in her eye. The look she got made her giggle.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me! I've been gone and have writer's block. . Sorry all the chapters are short, I just don't know what to write anymore...


End file.
